


Verd'yc Kar'tayl Darasuum

by fuckbucket (livingshitpost)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Use of the Force, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baby Boba Fett, Bottom Qui-Gon Jinn, Clothed Sex, Cockblocking, Dominant Jango Fett, Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, Force-Sensitive Jango Fett, Gentle Kissing, Good Parent Jango Fett, Grinding, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi, Jedi Jango Fett, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Jango Fett, Misuse of the Force, No Lube, Not Canon Compliant, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force, Top Jango Fett, i mean. holy fuck, i'm so sorry for this i can't believe i'm writing qui-gon porn, long story, please use lube, the things i do for quijango!!!!!, yes they're both doms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/fuckbucket
Summary: Jango and Qui-Gon have some fun in the temple gardens.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Qui-Gon Jinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Verd'yc Kar'tayl Darasuum

Qui-Gon startles slightly at the slap to his rear. He glances behind himself, seeing a familiar head of short, dark curls ducking around a corner with a flourish of brown robes and a mischievous smirk.

The older man lifts one hand and follows his companion, who seems to be glued to the floor. He puts a hand on one of his strong shoulders. 

"You're very lucky I don't have a debriefing this afternoon, Fett," he says softly. "Walk with me?"

Jango cocks his head to one side. "My pleasure," he replies cooly.

Qui-Gon walks swiftly, long strides bringing him easily to the temple gardens. Jango is nearly jogging to keep up, but never once complains. He follows his lover down the narrow, twisting paths, nearly losing his way as they approach a massive willow tree in the northernmost corner. The air is sweet with honeysuckle as Qui-Gon pulls him through the curtain created by the branches.

"It's beautiful," Jango remarks.

"It is," Qui-Gon agrees. "I had my first kiss under this tree."

"Was he hot?"

"She was beautiful. Not exactly my type, though."

"Ahh, yeah. That'll do it." Jango wraps his arms around Qui-Gon's neck. "So now what? We gonna defile this sacred place?"

"Oh, please. This place was defiled before I was even brought to the crèche." Qui-Gon spins Jango to pin him against the trunk of the tree. "But yes."

Jango smirks. "Go ahead, then. Mess me up."

Qui-Gon's mouth is hot on Jango's, teasing at his lips with his teeth, and he grinds his thigh ever so gently against the shorter man's gradually hardening length. Jango's fingers tangle in his silver-streaked hair as he responds in kind.

"This is good," Jango murmurs. He can feel Qui-Gon's arousal in the air, thrumming like an electrical field. It hums sweetly as they press together through both of their trousers, and makes the hair on the nape of his neck stand on end. If he didn't know Qui-Gon's hands were keeping him pinned to the bark of the tree, he would swear that one of them had slid down his pants, fingers dancing through his pubic hair, _teasing_ him. It's not conscious, but Qui-Gon is thinking it, and Jango is reaching into him. It makes goosebumps crop up on his arms, and he shudders at the realization that he can feel his lover's feelings.

"It's like a feedback loop," he whispers. "Of horny."

Qui-Gon snorts. "How eloquent."

Jango half-scowls playfully. "I'll show you eloquent, Jinn." He grabs Qui-Gon by the back of the head and kisses him roughly. It's a good twenty seconds before he lets the other man pull away.

"You do get your point across well." Qui-Gon's rumbling laugh makes Jango's heart flutter. "How would you say it? Verd'yc mando'ad?"

"I mean, you could. Not what I'd say, though."

"What would you say?"

"Verd'yc kar'tayl darasuum."

"Aggressive love?"

Jango smiles. " _Passion_ , Gon'ika. We're passionate in everything we do."

"Mmm, and that's part of why I love you."

"Y'know what else I'm passionate about?"

"What's that, love?"

Jango grabs Qui-Gon's hips and spins him around, pressing him hard against the tree. "Jariler gar'shebs."

Qui-Gon chuckles breathlessly as Jango quickly pulls down his trousers. The two of them fumble for a moment to free his leg, then Jango hikes up his thigh. The article is caught around the ankle of his boot. Satisfied, Jango shoves his own pants down to liberate his cock. He kisses Qui-Gon's flushed cheeks as one hand sets about working himself to full hardness.

"Ready?"

Qui-Gon nods. He uses the Force to open himself, shuddering as Jango presses inside him. His movements are slow; careful not to hurt the taller man, and one of Jango's hands presses against his open mouth. He knows Qui-Gon isn't one for screaming, but doesn't want to risk being caught like this (despite how much the thought of it excites him).

"Stay quiet, cyar'ika," he murmurs against his lover's neck. "Stay quiet for me."

Qui-Gon hums affirmatively. Jango teases at his lips, grinning against soft skin when his fingers are taken into the wet warmth of his mouth.

"Shab, you're so pretty like this." Jango chuckles. "You're so karking beautiful for me."

Qui-Gon lets out a soft whine. He can feel Jango's pride in the Force. Sure, his lover has joined into the temple life now, but he's Mando through and through. Knowing that he's made a Jetii so vulnerable . . .

He gasps as Jango hits his prostate. It's a concerted effort to keep his feelings from seeping too much into the air around them.

"You like that?" Jango pulls his fingers from Qui-Gon's mouth. He presses his hand gently against his throat. "How's this?"

Qui-Gon tosses his head back against the bark of the willow tree, his neck exposed in a show of complete trust. "Don't stop."

Jango smirks. "Wasn't planning to."

It's quiet and lovely, Jango's breath hot on his skin. His hand strays from his throat and sneaks up his tunics to squeeze his defined chest and play teasingly with his nipples. It takes him back to his first kiss; under this very same tree, red-faced and giggling and incurably horny. The girl's name escapes him, but it doesn't matter, because _Jango_ is here with him now. Jango is grinning against his mouth and fucking him so well it makes his head spin, and Qui-Gon is completely in love, head over heels like he's twenty-something.

Jango tenses suddenly. He pulls away.

"Love?" Qui-Gon pants. "Everything alright?"

There's a small groan as Jango presses his forehead against Qui-Gon's shoulder.

Qui-Gon laughs. "Boba's coming?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." He doesn't complain as Jango pulls himself away.

"Sorry, Gon'ika."

"Don't be." He kisses Jango's cheek. "We can finish this later."

Jango smirks, trying to ignore the way his cheeks flush dark. "Ori'haat." He sighs and pulls his pants back up. "We should have a minute or so before he finds us, though."

"A perfect opportunity for you to practice your meditation."

"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
